big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tomato Hunters
The silly song in Ginerva: Drum Warrior. Lyrics *Narrator: And now it's time for Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings an Obscure Broadway Showtune. *(Cut to a barbershop quartet) *Melody Leek, Baritone Leek, Tenor Rhubarb and Bass Rhubarb: There once were tomato hunters who liked to deliver produce around the world. We'll tell you why... *(Zip to an old house as three farmers hop out with their buckets of vegetables) *Melody Leek: A morning delivery, a normal day, and nothing is out of place, the tomato hunters are having everything specifically in its trace. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: We're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Baritone Leek: Though they're farmers, they see that tomatoes rolled into a better home for them to catch and the hunters had hair to comb. *(Junior scoops up a tomato onboard a boat) *Larry, Jerry and Junior: That's why we're the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Tenor Rhubarb: These hunters like finding produce, so it isn't hard to guess, why nothing is so dirty and that none of it is a mess! *Larry, Jerry and Junior: Oh, we're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Bass Rhubarb: They would never leave out anything, and they'd wash their produce for their hunch, and cleaning doesn't really sound that much fun to a produce hunting bunch! *Larry, Jerry and Junior: Cause we're the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *(In Turkey) *Baritone Leek: These hunters look for proof on their produce-finding quest. They are sure they quite understand the limits of the test. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: And we're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Melody Leek: The hunters had took it too literally, and applied it to all that they spy. So they're convinced that a tomato can nearly be eaten, and a plane can really fly. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: We are the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *(In Greece) *Bass Rhubarb: The produce isn't missing, their pens aren't dull, and the spaghetti must've been banished. They always loved hunting for food, and they have never been vanished. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: Well, we're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Tenor Rhubarb: None of them were fretting cause supermarket owners don't like to wait. Unless they can hurry and find what they need, their delivery would just start very late! *Larry, Jerry and Junior: So we're the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Melody and Baritone Leeks: These hunters are hungry for lunch, and their options are always really plain. They'd like an all-you-can-eat buffet from their favorite Mexican restaurant chain. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: That's right, we're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Tenor and Bass Rhubarbs: But when the hunters pull up to the window, what they found out wasn't a shock. The restaurant is always open, and it will be, and it closes at eleven o'clock! *Larry, Jerry and Junior: You got that right, cause we're the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Baritone Leek and Bass Rhubarb: These hunters as you clearly know always had strange stuff up their sleeves. They did not give the tip, no matter the bills, you might have to see to believe. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: You're right, and we're the Tomato Hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Melody Leek and Tenor Rhubarb: Their love for food was known for miles and miles as tonic for this and that. But how it restored their hunting- well, no one will ever notice that! *Larry, Jerry and Junior: Absolutely correct that we're the tomato hunters. We search high and low on our farm for any produce in our sight. *Baritone Leek: It's the end of their produce quest. *Tenor Rhubarb: And that just nearly seems to fit in. *Melody Leek: But if they had to make one more stop. *Bass Rhubarb: Their patience might wear thin. *Larry, Jerry and Junior: Right on, cause we're the Tomato Hunters. We searched high and low on each farm for any produce in our sights. We searched high and low on each farm (Produce falls on them) ...for any produce in our sights. *Baritone Leek and Tenor Rhubarb: Everyone knows that this is true, because of nobody found out. *Melody Leek: I'm going to Italy for some pizza. *Bass Rhubarb: I'm going too for some spaghetti. *Narrator: This has been Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Baritone Leek and Tenor Rhubarb sing: *Baritone Leek and Tenor Rhubarb: With all those produce stacked on them, could they get out? Category:Silly Songs